topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Date A Live
Introduction Thirty years ago, the Eurasian continent was devastated by a supermassive "spatial quake"—a phenomenon involving space vibrations of unknown origin—resulting in the deaths of over 150 million people. Since then, these quakes have been plaguing the world intermittently, albeit on a lighter scale. Shidou Itsuka is a seemingly average high school student who lives with his younger sister, Kotori. When an imminent spatial quake threatens the safety of Tengu City, he rushes to save her, only to be caught in the resulting eruption. He discovers a mysterious girl at its source, who is revealed to be a "Spirit," an otherworldly entity whose appearance triggers a spatial quake. Soon after, he becomes embroiled in a skirmish between the girl and the Anti-Spirit Team, a ruthless strike force with the goal of annihilating Spirits. However, there is a third party that believes in saving the spirits: "Ratatoskr," which surprisingly is commanded by Shidou's little sister! Kotori forcibly recruits Shidou after the clash, presenting to him an alternative method of dealing with the danger posed by the Spirits—make them fall in love with him. Now, the fate of the world rests on his dating prowess, as he seeks out Spirits in order to charm them. Terminology Spirits The Spirits came from the other world known as the spirit world, their first arrival on physical world must triggered a spacequake phenomenon, where Space-Time got distorted and generating a devastating damage on a large area, depends of how high the concentration of the Spirit's reiryoku. The Spirits has Immortality (Type 1), Half-Physical & Half-Spiritual physiology, they couldn't be completely killed unless their souls also destroyed. They could also live in the outer space, they didn't need oxygen/atmosphere to live properly, as shown in Vol. 14, one of them was shown "sleeping" in the outer space, around earth's orbit. Sephira Sephira is a foundation of the Spirit's abilities, each Sephira corresponds Kabbalah's Tree of Life from #1 to #10. Sephira was originated as Qliphoth Crystal. The Spirit of Origin, the Creator of Sephira, by sacrificing many hosts of Qliphoth Crystal, successfully purificated Qliphoth into pure Sephira Crystal, which is more stable Angel Angel is a physical manifestation of Sephira's ability (even though a few of them was manifested as non-corporeal object), Angels has no free will, but they always obeying their master (Spirits) without question, and lending their power to those who really worthy for using them. Power of the Verse While not rely that much on destructive power, the verse is quite powerful with some broken abilities like Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation etc. The Spirit of Origin accidentally created a Spirit world which is similar in size to the physical universe, the universe also mentioned many times as an infinite cosmos, endless universe, etc. The Spirit of Origin completely manipulates the whole Spirit World on a whim, as well as creating another law in it, she could also overwrites the real universe into the Spirit World. The ultimate power of the verse is complete erasure, ignoring all laws amd delete everyone in the world as the user wants, even included the cosmos itself Characters Spirits Mio eaven-picsay.png|Mio Takamiya|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Mio_Takamiya C0xuY_DVIAEiK9x-picsay.jpg|Tohka Yatogami|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Tohka_Yatogami 707b404478e5666259104c30873127-picsay.jpg|Origami Tobiichi 707b4478e5666259104c35b0873127-picsay.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Kurumi_Tokisaki Category:Date A Live Category:Light novel Category:Animanga Category:Female Category:Verse